Kim vs the Tweebs
by WB1996F1
Summary: Kim Possible and her twin brothers engage in a prank war leading up to her 18th birthday, what kind of pranks do you think they will unleash on each other? Rated K for pure humor and nothing serious or offensive, Chapter 8 now up and completed!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Vs the Tweebs

A Kim Possible story by WB1996F1

Hello readers, welcome to my latest Kim Possible story project, This a little funny story of prank war breaking out between Kim and her twin brothers, Jim & Tim, aka the Tweebs, enjoy!

Note: All of the characters are owned by the Walt Disney company not me.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a lovely summer's day in Middleton USA, Kim Possible and her long-time best friend and now boyfriend Ron Stoppable were sitting in the teen hero's bedroom discussing what to do on Kim's 18th birthday, which was just under a week away.

"So KP, are you sure that you really want to have your 18th at Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked some what confused at why Kim would want such a special day at such an ordinary fast food restaurant.

Kim smiled and nodded to Ron, showing that she was happy with choice.

"Yes Ron, I am more then ok to have my 18th at Bueno Nacho, it is one the symbols of our friendship." Kim said to Ron, before pulling him forward for a firm kiss on the lips.

"I know Bueno Nacho is something me and you have a special bond with, but a girl like you deserves better, I am taking you on a date to Chez Couteaux!" Ron said pointing his finger up in the air to show that he really wants to do something special for Kim on one her most important days of her life.

Kim just shook her and smiled. "No big Ron, I have everything I want right here." Kim then gave Ron another kiss, this time leaving Ron blushing with sweat.

"Ok Bueno Nacho it is for KP, now you say that you going to buy a new dress from club banana for your special day, that have been saving up for months, am I correct?"

Kim closed her hands with excitement, before opening them up again to show much she is really looking forward to this new dress.

"Yes! Months and Months of babysitting are finally about to pay off now for sure!" Kim said as she reached out under her bed and pulled out a jar with lots dollar bills and spare change along a label that read "18th B day dress."

"You know I have no idea what the dress will look like, but I just know that I am going to love seeing you in it for sure!"

"Ahh Ron!"

Kim said tilting her head to onside with a smile as bright as the sun.

As Kim and Ron were in discussion, the bed room door opened to reveal Anne Possible walking in with a laundry basket, giving Kim the cue that it is laundry day.

"Alright bubble butt. Time for dirty laundry!" Anne Possible said trying playful embarrass to Kim in front of Ron.

"Mom!" Kim groaned at her mother for using her childish nickname.

Kim went to her laundry bin and got out her dirty bits of laundry and put them in Anne's basket, but then as soon as she put the clothes in the basket, some blue water balloons came down and splashed onto Kim Possible screaming in agony as her hair was all socked up, like cat who had been out in the rain for too long, along with her green tank top and Capri blue jeans.

After Kim had been splashed by the water balloons, Kim, Ron and Anne looked up on the ceiling above to see a door hatch opened up with some water balloons still stationery in some sort of catapult contraption waiting to drop next time an unfortunate victim that ends up standing underneath its dropping range.

Kim's face went red at seeing the water balloons, she knew who was, because she didn't need to guess as she could hear the sound of two boys laughing nearby.

"Tweebs!" Kim said yelling in a fit of rage and began chasing her twin brothers round the house, who had duct tape strewn over their heads, now how did that happen?

* * *

 **A few minutes later:**

"Boys what have we learned?" James Possible said to his twin sons, as he was removing the duct tape from their heads.

"Hey its not our fault its Kim's, she's the one that put the tape on our heads!" Jim said sulkily.

"Yeah Kim put the duct tape on our heads, so we decided to play a prank on her!" Tim added feeling just as sulky as his twin.

"Boys, I don't what your planning, but it's going to end here and now!" Ann Possible said sternly with both arms on her hips to show she is serious.

"But that's not fair!" The twins said in unison.

"Kim never gets punished!" Jim said trying to justify their actions, which only caused their parents grow sterner faces.

"Boys listen to mother, no more pranks!" James said in no mood to argue with his sons.

"But its true dad, Kim always gets the last licks and never gets punished!" Tim said holding his hand s out.

"Boys as your parents, we make the final decision, NO PRANK WAR!" James and Ann Possible said raising their voices to show there is no more to it.

The twins remained silent after their parents had scolded them, because they knew it would be pointless to argue further.

Kim and Ron meanwhile watched from a distance in the kitchen at the tweebs being punished and getting the satisfaction she won't be getting punished atoll.

"Come on Ron." Kim said, as she led him upstairs, while smiling smugly at the twins, to which they responded by sticking their tongues out at their sister, as she just kept on smiling not backing down.

* * *

 **Kim's room**

"Kim, I know how you feel about how the twins got to you in their prank but trust me revenge isn't worth it." Ron said with slight seriousness as he used Kim's real name, rather than KP.

"I guess your right Ron, but part of me just really wants to get back at them." Kim said raising her left fist to show she might still be considering it.

"Trust me its really not worth it KP, agree Rufus?" To which the mole rat nodded and said yeah, while Kim just shrugged it off.

"Ok Ron no revenge I guess." Kim said acting as if she agreed, but deep down she was not going to let Jim and Tim go unpunished that easily for sure.

* * *

**Flashback**

Jim and Tim laid down on the floor of the garage exhausted, they had tired themselves out by trying to lift up weights to try and impress Bonnie Rockwaller, after inviting her over after cheer leading practice, only to result in her laughing and calling them losers, before walking out of the door laughing at how the tweebs failed to try and impress her.

Not long after Bonnie had left the Possible residence, the side door of the garage opened again to reveal Kim Possible with a mischievous smile on her face, while holding duct tape in her hands.

"Time to make you Tweebs even more silly!" Kim said chuckling quietly to avoid waking up the twins, as she rolled out the tape and began to stick it on their heads.

**End of flashback**

* * *

End of Chapter 1:


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Hi my fellow readers, here is the second chapter, there might not be much on pranks at the moment, but there will be more to Kim in the following chapters, but never the less enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

At Middleton Mall, Ron Stoppable was wandering through various shops to try and find a suitable gift for his girlfriend's special day, a few hours after leaving her house having dealt with the tweebs their small prank.

As Ron carried on surveying the various shops, he caught the eye of a large Cuddle Buddy display at the mall toy shop.

Ron raised a smile on his face, knowing he had found the perfect gift for Kim ad began dashing into the toy store to get a better look at the cuddle buddy range.

"Perfect!" Ron said, as he approached the Cuddle Buddy isle to see what it had to offer.

"Now which cuddle buddy do you think KP will like?" Ron said while tapping his chin with one finger and holding a Lion-Elephant like Cuddle Buddy in his hand to inspect it.

"What do you think Rufus?" Ron asked his little buddy, but only got the mole rat

Ron decided to ask the store clerk for help.

"Hey buddy what is the perfect cuddle buddy money can buy" Ron asked as he approached the nearby store clerk, to only have smug face in return.

"Oh your into collecting cuddle buddies are?" The store clerk asked trying not to laugh, which to Ron was a sign that he really wanted to help.

"Yes please sir, so which ones can you recommend?" Ron asked not knowing that store clerk was about to humiliate him.

"How about Pandarooloser?" The clerk asked with his smile rising, leaving Ron looking dumbfounded.

"Pandarooloser? I'm not sure that's in the range." Ron replied scratching his head.

"Of course, it isn't, jeez, you are really inexperienced in collecting Cuddle Buddies, are you?" The clerk asked while tilting his head towards Ron still laughing.

"Hey, it's my first time buying one!" Ron said waving his hands trying to justify his reasons for asking.

"Lesson one pal about collecting Cuddle Buddies, is to never ask for help, you should know which one prefect for you is the moment you pick it up and spend the most time looking at it!" The store clerk said still not quite believing how inexperienced the customer he is dealing with.

"Hey its for me, its my girlfriend!" Ron said trying not to look more of a fool then he already is, but this only caused the store clerk to laugh even harder.

"Oh that makes it worse, I seriously suggest you meet someone who actually knows their stuff about Cuddle Buddies!" The store clerk said laughing so hard he began to cough slightly.

"HEY LOOK! This guy just me asked for advice on Cuddle Buddy picking!" The store clerk said out load trying to the attention of everyone in the store and got the result, as boys, girls and even moms and dads stopped what they were doing and pointed at Ron to laugh hard, boy Ron must have felt really stupid at this point.

"Oh brother!" Rufus squeaked in embarrassment, slapping his small face as he stood on Ron's left shoulder.

"What ever I don't need your help!" Ron said as he stormed away from the store to get away the centre of embarrassment but stopped as soon as he left the store as another cheer leader came to mind.

"Tara is a Cuddle Buddy fan, I'll just ask her! What do you think Rufus?" Rufus in response just nodded, as he knew it would be better than getting shown up a sort clerk again.

"Boo, yah, then Tara it is?" Ron said as he got his Samsung galaxy phone to call Tara and ask her for her assistance in finding Kim's perfect Cuddle Buddy, as he and Rufus walked through the mall of Middleton.

* * *

 **The Next Day at Middleton High:**

Jim and Tim were still somewhat upset that their older sister didn't get punished for what she to them with the duct tape incident, as they walked through the halls of Middleton high while trying to come up with a scheme get back at Kim after their latest lesson of the day.

"How about we replace Kim's hair gel with jelly, then when she is still, we can take a picture and post it on our twitter pages!" Tim said to his brother, while grinning his teeth.

"Hmm, I'm not sure brother that doesn't sound satisfying enough for our revenge. Hey why don't we slash her tyres on the sloth!" Jim suggested, only to get a shake on the head from his brother with his eyes closed.

"No Jim, the tyres that the sloth are on are Michelin and unfortunately for us Michelin are the only tyre company that owes Kim a favour, so that won't really be prank for our benefits, we need to think hard brother!" Tim said waving his fist as an encouragement to think bigger.

"Hey, I have the perfect idea!" Jim said like a light blub had being switched on his head.

"What is?" Tim somewhat curious at what his brother's latest prank idea is, only for his curiosity to rise as his brother looked both ways and signalled him to come closer, so that could whisper his plan to his twin.

"That sounds perfect!" Tim said somewhat at the next plan for their prank war.

"Kim is now going to think twice before pranking us again!" Jim said with a naughty grin.

"Hicka.." The twins started to say as the began to high five themselves, but only to stop in mid-sentence as they found out that their hands were stuck together, then heard a familiar laugh in the corner.

"Oh, dear Tweebs." Kim said as she emerged from the corner of the hallway with a massive grin on her face.

"Stuck together, now are we Tweebs?" Kim laughed as she held up a stick of Loctite super glue in her left hand, which caused the Tweebs to growl slightly at the sight of the object.

"How did you do this?!" The twins asked shocked at how their sister manged to get superglue on their hands during their lesion period.

Kim just shook her head and gave her little brothers a lecture.

"In future I highly recommended that you have and lots of Red Bull before going into lessons, in case you don't want to risk finding yourselves stuck to other things!" Kim lectured her brothers, while she squirted the glue to show she is serious.

"This isn't over Kim!" The tweebs said in anger, doing the best they could while hands were stuck together.

"Oh, I think it is, remember tweebs I can do anything!" Kim said as she turned away down the hall laughing in an almost evil like way, which caused a look of concern on Jim and Tim's face, but they were still determined to get the better of their sister.

"Oh, it isn't over Kim, this just the start!" Jim said to himself, while he and his brother went off on search for a hot towel.

Where will this prank war go, anyone would dread to think it?

* * *

End of Chapter 2:


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Hi there again, I'm going to be a little bit limited in what I am doing on fanfiction over the next two weeks, due to college course work and amongst other things, but never the less here is chapter 3 enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kim Possible walked down the hall of Middleton high with a deep level of smugness in her face.

"The Tweebs totally got what they deserved after what happened last night." Kim said to herself, as she started to remember what lead her to super glue her twin brothers' hands together.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kim was taking a nap on the family's couch after watching a few episodes Pals and was resting quite peacefully, until her brothers entered the room with mischievous grins on their faces approaching her side of the couch.

"She is going to look a right mess!" Jim said excitedly, only to have his brother put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Shh! Do want to ruin the prank before its even started?" Tim said anxiously in fear of sending Kim into a fit of rage before they could start the fun.

"No, no, right let's get this over with." Jim said while holding up a dry powder fire extinguisher in his right hand.

"Ok count of 3 unleash the powder brother." Tim said gracefully, as Jim aimed the nozzle for Kim's chest over her green crop top.

"Ok, 3. 2. 1! Fire!"

Jim shot the extinguisher as soon as his brother said fire, sending loads of dry powder all over Kim's chest, waking her instantly.

"TWEEBS!" Kim growled angrily at the sight of her two brothers waking her up from her peaceful nap, before jumping off the couch and started chasing her brothers all around the house.

"Uh oh, its anger Kim!" The twins said playfully, as they ran away from their older sister, oh looked like she could explode at any moment.

"You are lucky Mom and Dad aren't here!" Kim yelled whilst raising her fists, which caused the twins smiles to increase.

"Quick into the lab!" Jim said referring to his bedroom, before rushing in and allowing Tim to run in before locking the door, so that their sister couldn't get in and shred them to pieces.

"Open up!" Kim shouted while banging the door in anger, before she realised it was futile, as the Tweebs had invented their own security lock system on their very bedroom door.

"Sorry Kim, you just have to accept that this prank war is lost for you!" Tim said laughing, while his brother did the same.

"Oh, this not over Tweebs, it is just the beginning!" Kim roared, as she stormed away down the stairs rubbing any remaining dry powder off her clothes to think of when to strike next."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron Stoppable was spending his study period with Tara in the study hall, researching with her on cuddle buddies and which one to find for Kim.

"I think this one looks perfect." Ron said as he pointed to Zebra -gorilla like cuddle buddie called Zebrailla.

Tara closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, no Ron, man you going to really hard to train then I thought." Tara said as she looked through the Cuddle Buddie to find a more soft animal for Kim.

"Now this one looks perfect!" Tara exclaimed, as she held up the catalogue to Ron's face, to make it clear what she was looking at.

"I'm not sure Kim is really a fan of let's just say too girly animals Tara." Ron said feeling confident at how he thought his girlfriend tastes really were.

"Oh, Ron you are really out of your dept, when it comes to looking for a girlfriend's gift." Tara teased and laughed, while Ron just shrugged his shoulders and laughed as well.

Unknown to the studying pair, Kim Possible walked into the room looking for some place to study for her upcoming history test, but gasped in shook as she saw Ron and Tara looking at a book together, this got Kim suspicious to say the least and her smiley face quickly turned into a frown as made her way to the two teens who looked to be doing more than studying.

"What's going on?" Kim asked in tone of suspicion and slight jealousy.

"Oh, nothing KP, nothing atoll!" Ron said sounding shocked at been caught off guard, while Tara just gives a slight sheepish smile.

"Really?" Kim said not really buying what Ron said.

"Yes, Ron and I eye are.." Tara said trying to figure out an excuse for the red head teen.

"Studying for our latest history test." Ron finished still trying to convince Kim, who was still looking somewhat doubtful to the pair, then she notices a Cuddle Buddy catalogue in his hands.

"Ron why are you holding a Cuddle Buddy in your hands?" Kim asked with her suspicions rising, to which Ron just looked to his left and his right sweating in embarrassment.

"Er, I'm looking up Cuddle Buddies, for er Hana, yes Hana." Ron said hoping it would convince, but she just shook her head and crossed her arms looking quite cross with her boyfriend now.

"Hana, is too young for Cuddle Buddies Ron and anyway if you wanted advice on Cuddle Buddie collecting, you have come to me!" Kim said in slight anger and turned her face towards Tara with slight hostility.

"Look Kim." Tara said getting up from her seat and coming towards the teen hero.

"I saw Ron looking at the catalogue by himself and I thought would interesting to have a look with him, he didn't know I was fan until I told him, didn't you Ron?" Tara asked as she turned towards Ron who nodded quickly trying to avoid getting into further trouble with Kim.

"Yes, that's right, anyway I better get off to the bathroom now, see you later KP!" Ron said as he dashed away from the two teens to try and make an excuse to get out of the hot water, leaving Kim looking rather confused and rather worried.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kim and Ron sat in the school cafeteria eating their respective lunches together as they sat side by side of each other.

The atmosphere was let's just say still a little bit tense between Kim and Ron after their little incident in the study hall, but both teens did their best to not mention it again, well at least of all Ron as Kim was still feeling just that little bit uneasy about it.

"So ur KP are you alright?" Ron asked trying to start a conversation in sort of concerned way, as he saw his best friend just frowning upon her food.

"Yeah sure I'm ok." Kim replied with no sign of enthusiasm, which caused Ron to feel a little bit bad for her.

"Is this about what happened earlier?" Ron asked trying to get something out Kim, to which she responded with a quick shake on the head still not looking at him.

"No, no it isn't.." Kim started, but stopped when she caught eye of Bonnie and several of her fellow cheer squad members laughing at their iPhones a few tables down from they were sitting.

Kim and Ron looked at each other then back to Bonnie who appeared to be laughing at Kim and then looked back to her phone to continue on laughing at what ever was on the screen.

Kim and decided to walk over and join in on what ever they were laughing at.

"Oh, Kim Possible check this out!" Bonnie said as she waved her phone in front of Kim's face while still laughing.

"Goo goo gaga!" Said a little toddler with red hair on the video of the iPhone, which caused Kim's face to go almost as red as her hair, it was a video of Kim as a 2-year-old taking a bath filmed in black and white, but who would upload such a humiliating video of Kim like that?

"Alright Bubble Butt, want some more bubbles?" Said an older female voice unseen in the video, to caused the little baby to wave her arms about in excitement.

"Bubbles, bubbles!" Said the baby waving her arms up and down as third squirted more bubble bath into her soak.

Once Kim had scene the whole video, she turned to her friends with pure anger in eyes as warning not to push her buttons any further.

"Alright which one of you is responsible for this?!" Kim yelled as she pointed her finger towards everyone on the table, but soon got an answer when two boys appeared on the screen on Bonnie's iPhone.

"Tweebs!" Kim growled in anger at the sight of her brothers with smug faces.

"That's right!" Jim said crossing his arms with his smile getting bigger.

"You like the video we posted?" Tim asked really trying to get to his bigger sister, in which she responded with teeth gritting.

"TAKE THE VIDEO DOWN NOW!" Kim yelled as load as lion's roar which caused everyone around her to shake a bit.

"Only you will admit your loss and allow yourself to get grounded, then we might take the video down, but until then enjoy the humiliation!" Jim informed while waving at his big sister, as Tim ended the video call before Kim could respond.

Once the screen went black, Kim looked down on the floor and Ron went other to see if she was alright.

"You ok KP?" Ron asked putting one hand Kim's left shoulder to which she immediately sprung up and looked Ron right in the eye.

"Their going to get it, their going to get it if it's the last thing I do!" Kim said as stormed off out the cafeteria to try and come up with a new plan to get back at her brothers.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Come on Jim!" Tim wined in impatience as his brother was hogging the nice hot water of the shower.

"Just wait your turn brother, I'm only halfway through my soak!" Jim justifying his reason for taking a long time in the shower.

Unknown to the twins, Kim was hanging around outside the door of the bathroom with toothpaste on her lips and a picklock in her right hand and began unlocking it to unleash whatever prank she might have in mind for her two twin brothers.

"This'll scare them!" Kim said with a laugh that sounded similar to that of Shego, as she pulled out a red and white air horn from her left pocket and began sliding it through the door gap quietly so that it wouldn't alert the Tweebs.

"You're really taking the biscuit now Jim!" Tim said stomping his left foot on the ground in impatience.

"One minute!" Jim responded not wanting to hear anymore wining, it was at this moment Kim chose to strike.

"3,2,1!" Kim said quietly and out loud when she got to one, blaring the air horn so load that you mistake it for an air siren, causing both Tweebs to fall on their bottoms and look quite scared when they saw Kim's face with toothpaste on her lips, but quickly turned their frightened looks into that of annoyance once they realised it was just Kim playing a prank.

"Kim!" Both Tweebs said in unison, as covered up their bodies in embarrassment, as Kim was laughing and shaking her head hysterically as she struggled to stay on her legs.

"What were you scared?!" Kim said teasingly as she leaned forward and mocked them by rubbing her eyes to make that they would cry, which only caused Jim & Tim to growl.

"We'll get you for this sister!" Tim pointing one finger at Kim to show how they weren't going to go down that easily.

"Yeah right!" Kim said in a victorious tone, as she headed out of the bathroom closing the door behind them.

Jim on the other was completely silence until Kim left the room and now decided it was time to have one to one chat with his twin.

"Eh, Tim you might want to mom up here, Kim sort made me well, you know what." Jim trying his best to describe what had happened without using the most obvious word to described what had just happened in the shower.

"Oh no you didn't Jim!" Tim said knowing full well what he just did in the shower and just decided it would best to just call his parents and sort the mess out.

***End of flashback**

* * *

End of Chapter 3:


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Hi my fellow readers, sorry its been a while for uploading new chapters, but I have been rather busy with other things and sadly I just haven't had the time to doing any writing, but over these next couple I will be back for more writing I can promise you that, anyhow here is chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kim Possible, sat in her room looking up at room blankly, she was of course deep in thought about how she was going to back at twin brothers, but she was also wondering why Ron and Tara just so happened to be happy hanging out with each other, could there to it then just studying? That's what Kim thought of course, Kim was also plotting on what the next move she was going to make on her twin brothers, when suddenly her phone vibrated along with her texting ring tone.

The read head strolled over to her cell phone and quickly unlocked it to see who it was that was texting her.

"That's funny Ron has cancelled our date at Bueno Nacho?" Kim said to herself somewhat puzzled at the way her boyfriend has been behaving lately.

Then that thought came back into her head.

"Ron might be cheating on me with Tara!" Kim said in a mixture of anger and suspicion, as she grabbed the keys for her sloth and dashed down to Ron's house as quickly as the crow flies to see what he was really up to.

Kim approached the Stoppable residence but parked a few blocks down so that in case Ron was there, so that he wouldn't know Kim was spying on him.

"Ron better have a good explanation for this!", Kim said to herself as she knocked on the door of the Stoppable residence, only to find out that door slowly opening back towards the living room.

"Ron must have forgot to lock the door." Kim said to herself, somewhat mystified as why the door just opened so easily, but quickly returned to reality when she caught eye of Rufus fast asleep on the couch of the living room.

Kim smirked at the sight of the sleeping rodent as an idea popped into her head.

"Maybe I'll get something out of Rufus." Kim smirked with a mischievous grin, as she rubbed her fingers on her left hand and began approaching the creature as silent as a ninja.

"3,2 1!" Kim said in her head shouted she got to 1 she yelled at the top of her voice and then the mole rat suddenly woke up with heck of a fright for sure.

"EEP!" Rufus squeaked annoyed that he had been woken up from his beauty sleep and waved his little fist at the teen hero to show her of his annoyance towards her as he to his little feet, to which Kim responded by crossing her arms and letting off a naughty grin.

"Rufus!?" Kim asked firmly to which he responded by standing at ease, as if she was the commander and chef.

"Uhh?" Rufus nodded in response showing his willing to listen to what Kim has to say.

"Is Ron cheating on me with Tara?" Kim asked while raising her eyebrow.

Rufus responded by shaking his head rapidly to try and make it look like he knew nothing Ron and Tara hanging out with each, but Kim of course didn't buy that for a second.

"Rufus, tell me the truth?!" Kim asked firmly, to which the mole still shaked his head, Kim it was now time to break out the big gun.

"Ok Rufus if you don't tell me.." Kim said as further approached Rufus and began to raise her left hand.

"Then I am just going to have to tickle torture you!" Kim said playfully, as he got her hand on Rufus's belly and began tickling him rapidly, causing the naked creature to squeak and laugh uncontrollably.

The tickling went on for a few minutes as Rufus refused to give anything of Ron away, Kim began tickling him just that little bit harder, it went on and on until finally the naked mole rat had enough of Kim's tickling methods.

"Ok, ok eep, I'll tell!" Rufus said singling Kim to stop the tickling at once.

"You will?" Kim asked not totally conceived as she raised her left hand again to warn Rufus there could more tickling on the way.

Rufus nodded. "Uh hm, I'll whisper eep!" Rufus said, as he signalled for Kim to crouch down to his level so he could whisper the classified information to Kim's ear.

As Rufus whispered to Kim what Ron and Tara were up to, her face went from one with slight anger to one that looked she was quite touched by of what Ron and Tara were really planning for Kim.

"Ron is planning on buying me cuddle buddie and He is going to Tara for advice?" Kim asked Rufus, to which he nodded confirming that was his intention.

"Oh my Ron, your too sweet!" Kim said to herself, as she looked up at the ceiling, then back to Rufus.

"Come on Rufus, let's take you out for a naco treat you and Me?" Kim suggested, as she felt Rufus should be rewarded for removing the thoughts of her boyfriend cheating on her.

Rufus was ecstatic at the offer and began to jump up and down in excitement.

"EEP!" Rufus said happily, as he made his way onto Kim's hand and onto her shoulder, before Kim walked out and closed the door, then hopped into her sloth to head towards Bueno Nacho for her little treat for Rufus.

* * *

The very next day, Kim spotted her two brothers that looked to be talking to some of the new freshmen students happily, Kim gave a nasty grin to herself, as she just thought of the next move in the prank war and quickly strode over to the tweebs to put her plan into motion.

"He Tweebs." Kim said as she approached her two brothers giving them the impression that she was willing to talk things with her brothers.

"Hey yourself." Jim said with a sceptical expression on his face.

"I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry for all of the pranks that caused over the last week and a half, so I'm ready to sign a peace treaty, truce?" Kim said while holding her left hand out to brothers, to let them shake it one at a time.

"Truce." Jim and Tim said after they shaked their sister's hand and then turned back to the people that they were talking to when Kim arrived.

"Oh, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Kim asked politely as she turned to a friendly looking boy about Jim and Tim's age looking slightly shy.

"Oh, their not our friends." Jim stated mildly.

"Their a group of freshmen students and were just showing them round the school." Tim added, to which Kim's face began to grow with a smirk.

"Really?" Kim said while not trying to hide her smirk, as she knew this was the moment she was going to strike.

"Well guys, I just want to tell you something funny, always make sure to carry an air horn, when any of these guys are in the bathroom, it sure makes them fall over!" Kim laughed, while the freshmen students began to give the Tweebs wired looks and began to laugh at the same tone as Kim.

"Hey!" Jim and Tim complained in unison knowing what prank Kim was referring to.

"Also, one more thing you should know freshmen, Jim and Tim here only hang out with guys like to try and feel like they are accepted, when in reality they just too afraid to admit that they not social group material!" Kim said with a superior look to her face, as Jim and Tim's faces began to glow red.

"And with that I must declare myself the winner of this prank war, that is what you get for that little stunt you performed last night!" Kim said triumphantly as she walked away, leaving the freshman students with Jim and Tim still laughing hard at what Kim had told them, but what did the Tweebs do to Kim the previous night?

* * *

***Flashback***

Kim stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror preparing for bed, before reaching over to grab her tooth paste to clean her teeth.

Kim of course assumed that the tooth paste was her normal Colgate tooth paste, as she began to brush against her pure white teeth, but quickly realised something was up when the tooth paste that was touching teeth and gums, seemed to have a rather Silica like taste.

"Ugh!" Kim said in disgust as she threw the toothpaste on the floor, while she could hear two small faint laughs coming from the room nearby.

Kim ignored the laughs and instead just crouched down to inspect the vile toothpaste, Kim's frown raised when she saw a small tear in the toothpaste branding beginning to reveal something else that was written under the Colgate branding.

"Smarty Mart's finest quality…" Kim paused slightly as she read the final part of the product's name.

"Dog tooth paste?!" Kim yelled out load only just realising what she had been brushing her teeth with, oh dear.

"Tweebs you are so dead!" Kim yelled after her twin brothers when they began laugh even louder just to antagonize the read head even further, as her face went as red as her hair as she ran out of the bathroom to give the Tweebs a piece of her mind.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

End of chapter 4:


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes:

Ok to make up for the lack of work I have been doing lately, I have decided to make up to you for uploading two chapters a week! Here you go enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5:

While Kim was busy with her cheer leading practice, Ron and Tara go to the store of Middleton mall with the goal of getting Kim Possible the ultimate Cuddle Buddy for her special day, Ron was still feeling a bit nervous as he remembered the last time he was in the store, while Tara just tried her best to keep her cool, as she knows Ron can worked up over the smallest of things.

"So, remembered what I have told you." Tara instructed to Ron, as they got closer to the Cuddle Buddy display, seeing the slight sweat on the blonde teen's face.

"Got it Tara." Ron said trying to feel confident, he was just worried of that store clerk showing him up again.

Ron searched the various Cuddle Buddies that were on display, but stopped right in his tracks, when he saw a Cuddle Buddy he didn't see before when went to the store solo, it was a cuddle buddie that sat in its own gold display case.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Tara as she went in for a closer look at the stuffed animal, while Ron Scratched his head wondering if this was really the right gift for his girlfriend.

"Ok Tara what's so special about this Buddy?" Ron asked somewhat lacking the sense when it comes to understanding the importance of gifts.

"Ron!" Tara started frustrated at Ron's lack of knowledge of Cuddle Buddy collecting.

"This is a rare Wolfeagele limited edition with a gold star on its chest!" Tara explained further as she pointed to the wolf and eagle like animal.

Ron looked at the price tag and gulped slightly at the price the store was demanding for such a stuffed toy.

"$80.00!?" Ron yelled in slight horror.

"Duh Ron! It is a limited edition after all, they have only 5000 of these and I am one lucky owner and you my friend are going to make Kim a lucky owner, now pull out your wallet and take Wolfeagele that it to the cashier!" Tara instructed, as Ron did as he was told and just paid for his girlfriend's special gift.

After buying Kim's gift, Ron and Tara walked out the mall together and stopped at the parking lot for a brief chat before departing their separate ways.

"Well it might have cost me a months' worth of smarty marts wages, but it'll be worth it for Kim, thank you for your help and advice Tara." Ron said to Tara as they were exiting the store.

Tara pulled Ron into a small hug and gave him a friendly smile.

"He anything to help a friend for his special other, right I will see you around Ron, I have to get back home and start doing double cheer leading practice, since I had miss today, but anyway see you tomorrow." Tara said as waved walked off to get into her Fiat 500 and drive off towards her destination.

"I can't wait to see Kim's face when she sees this!" Ron said to himself, as walked down alone, because Rufus unfortunately had to go foe his annual check up at the vets, Ron wasn't too worried as he knew that his little buddie was in safe hands for sure.

* * *

While Ron was busy dealing with Kim's gift, Jim and Tim walked into Smarty Mart to go and buy what every kid with their allowances would want, candy!

But despite the fact that they came into the store to get their favourite candy bars, Jim and Tim still were very angry with their older sister Kim and are now using this time to come with a plan of revenge against their older read head sister.

"Hey Tim, how's this for our next plan, we put itching powder into Kim's cheer leading outfit, then she will have no choice but to stop next cheer leading session having to constantly starch the ich, now how's that for a plan?" Jim asked to his twin brother with a nasty grin.

Both Tim and Jim stopped in their tracks, when Tim heard Jim's next prank idea against Kim.

"Hmm, its good plan brother, but it doesn't sound sinister enough, we need to think big, something that will really make Kim tick." "Now let's go and find some Butterfingers!" Tim said rubbing his finger under his chin to think of a more suitable plan.

"Yeah let's go and find some Butterfingers, maybe a can of Red Bull as well!" Jim said waving his hand in the air in excitement and with that both tweebs carried in the store to go and find what they came in for in the first place.

Jim and Tim carried on walking through the store still thinking about how they are going to get back at their older sister, however they were too busy deep in thought about making their next move against Kim, they weren't really looking at where they were going, and that's when they bumped into a shopping cart, knocking a young woman that was pushing it to the floor.

Jim and Tim immediately rushed over to help the lady who knocked over to see if she was hurt but stopped in fear as they quickly saw who it was.

"Sorry miss are you al.." Jim said but stopped in mid-sentence as he recognised a raven-haired woman, with green skin tone plus a green and black cat suit, rubbing her forehead, revealing to the twins that she bumped her head a bit.

"Shego!?" the twins said in unison hugging themselves in fear of the green villain, who was getting up on her feet with her arms crossed by her hips, growling slightly at the sight of her arch foe's little brothers.

"Oh, great Kimmie's dorky little brothers, can this day get any more annoying!" Shego said as the tweebs were still shaking in the sight of her.

"We're, we're so sorry Shego, I mean miss." Jim said as he broke away from his brother and crossed his hands to the villain showing that he really meant it.

"Yeah, we are please don't hurt us!" Tim pleaded mimicking his brother by crossing his hands.

Shego could see that the twins were really sorry and that they didn't mean it, she responded to the twin's plea, by smirking evilly and then an uncharacteristic friendly smile.

"Hah, it's alright no harm was done, but you must be more aware in the future dweebs, now what are you doing here?" Shego asked the no longer scared twins who looked at each other then back to Shego.

"We were just looking for some candy." Jim said nervously.

"Yeah that's all were doing." Tim assured.

"Uhm I hope you don't mind me asking you Shego, but what are you doing here?" Jim asked carefully to the villain.

Shego grumbled in annoyance and pointed at her shopping cart to make it obvious to the tweebs.

"Grocery shopping for Dr D that's all, it's one of the unfortunate things he made a clause in my contract, I don't like it, but hey its thing asked me to do in return for making a none cloning clause in the contract. Anyway, what's Princess being up to lately?"

"Well its Kim's 18th birthday in a couple of days' time and she is planning a party at Bueno Nacho." Jim Informed Shego, with the fear of the villain fading away.

"Aw, do I get an innovation to Kimmie's party?" Shego playfully teased.

"Also, Ron is planning to give Kim a surprise birthday present, a new cuddle buddy after years of sleeping with her Pandaroo! Oh, wait oops!" Tim added, but slapped his face slightly at revealing to Shego that Kim still collects Cuddle Buddies.

Shego's face went wide with astonishment and becomes intrigued at what she is hearing.

"No way, Kimmie is still collecting cuddle buddies, oh this mocking gold for the next I taunt her in fights!" Shego said laughing at what she has heard from the tweebs.

"Tell me more about Kimmie and her little cuddle buddies!" Shego demanded, while mocking the image of Kim hugging her favourite toy.

With Shego's request, an idea popped into Jim and Tim's head about their next move in their prank war.

"You know Shego, Kim has had her Pandaroo since she was a little toddler." Jim said grinning mischievously.

"Another thing to add, is that she won't go to sleep without her Pandaroo." Tim add also giving the same grin as brother.

Shego could see that the twins did have something in mind for Kim.

"Go on, have you and your sister had a falling out?"

Shego said making it obvious that she knows that there is something going on between them and their sister.

"We are currently in a prank war with our sister." Jim started.

"And every time we seem to think we have one, she always seems to that little step ahead, no are just thinking, would you like to help us out on our prank war?" Tim asked to Shego giving her a sad smile pleading her to help.

Shego couldn't help but chuckle evilly at the twins.

"Sure, I will be able to help you two out on your little prank with Pumpkin." Shego said kneeling down to the tweebs level and ruffed their hair hard.

"Ok its done deal then." Jim said nodding with a slightly evil face, to which Shego returned the gesture.

"Yeah it is, you know you two in a way remind me of twin brothers." Shego said somewhat reminiscing the times when the Wego twins played pranks on her.

"Wait you have twin brothers?" Jim and Tim asked shocked and intrigued.

"Yeah I do Dweebs, man that's another thing me and Kimmie have in common, anyway I gotta go Dr D cannot last a single minute without his darn coco moo, so see you around boys." Shego said with a menacing tone, as she got back to her shopping cart and carried on her search for groceries for her idiotic boss.

"Kim is really going to have it now!" Jim said rubbing his hands with a nasty grin.

"indeed, she is! Tim replied with grin mirroring his brother and both went back on their hunt for their favourite candy in Smarty Mart.

* * *

End of Chapter 5:


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes: Hello readers, sorry its been I while that I haven't done any actual work, due to college studies and many other things, here is Chapter 6 never the less.

Chapter 6:

Ron arrived back at the Possible residence with Kim's gift hidden in an unmarked bag the day before her special day, he was already feeling nervous before he even approached the front door.

The blonde sidekick made his up to Kim's room, while his girlfriend's present was kept under the watchful eye of Ann Possible, Ron opened the door in the usual manner to find his girlfriend Kim Possible sitting on the bed facing the way of the door, like she was excepting him to come through at that very time.

Ron gulped slightly, as he saw Kim with her arms crossed, along with a frowny face and tapping her feet like she was annoyed at him for something. "Uh, hey Kim? Are you feeling OK?" Ron said with a nervous twitch.

"Did you really think I was stupid enough to not find out?" Kim asked in a annoyed tone as she marched her way towards her boyfriend, who was shaking with fear.

"Kim, look I just wanted to-" Ron squeaked before Kim cut him off.

"No need to explain Ron Stoppable! I know exactly what's been going on!" Kim said, angrily, making Ron freeze with horror. Then, she smiled widely and turned happy. "And I couldn't have picked the best boyfriend in the world!"

Ron now turned confused, but then Kim smothered him with kisses everywhere, making him laugh. "Kim...please...it tickles..." Ron panted as he struggled to breathe. Kim finally stopped after a few seconds.

"Ron, why couldn't you just tell me that you were buying me a Cuddle Buddy?" Kim asked, making Ron gasp.

"How did you figure that out?" Ron asked.

"Rufus." Kim simply replied. Ron frowned. He would have a few choice words for his little buddy later. "Really Ron, were you that desperate to go to Tara for advice? Why couldn't you come to me?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you with it. It was gonna be your birthday present." Ron admitted, making Kim gasp. She smiled as a twinkle in her eyes started to appear. "When I got to the toy store, the employees were making fun of my lack of experience that I just had to go to Tara. I didn't want you to think that because I didn't know much about your hobbies that I wasn't good enough for you. Kim, you're special to me. I wanted this present to be symbol of our long lasting friendship and relationship. I wanted to show you how much I care for you on your special day. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Kim was now crying tears of joy. "Well, why don't we just call it even?" Kim asked, making Ron smile. They both hugged very tightly, but then Kim saw something on the bed that made her gasp and scream in horror. Her most favourite Cuddle Buddy, Pandaroo was no longer on her bed. "Pandaroo?! Where is he?!" Kim tore her bed apart looking for Pandaroo.

"Kimmie, are you OK? I heard screaming." Anne said, rushing upstairs into her daughter's room with a concerned look on her face.

"Mom, Pandaroo is gone! I can't find him!" Kim said, panicking. "Please tell me that you're washing him!" Anne nodded 'no' and then headed further down the corridor, which made Kim groan.

"Don't worry Kim. We'll find him." Ron said, trying to comfort his girlfriend. Ron then looked in the closet, and found a note. "No Pandaroo, but I did find a ransom note."

Kim as quick as Formula 1 car snatched the note of Ron and began to read it out load so that Ron and her mother could hear.

 **Dear Kim.**

 **As you can see your Pandaroo is nowhere to be seen, we bumped into a certain somebody you know very well and she agreed to help us in this prank war between us.**

 **Don't worry no damage will be done to your precious cuddle buddie, but that will only happen if you make video of yourself admitting that you have lost and by telling Mom and Dad to ground you for this prank war, if demands are not met, then its goodbye to Mr Pandaroo!**

 **Yours sincerely**

 **Jim and Tim.**

 **PS: It will make you mad on who is on this with us!**

As Soon as Kim had finished reading the note, she ripped up the note into a thousand pieces, like an anger bull who just been provoked wrongly.

"Whoa clam down KP!" Ron said with deep concern to his girlfriend, as she looked like she could really hurt someone in a minute.

Kim didn't say anything to Ron, she just grabbed her kimmunicator to connect Wade on the line.

"Wade track my Pandaroo!" Kim said still fuming, the young geniuses didn't hesitate to as we told, as he could see that Kim was angry.

"Kim you've got call this off, its really not it" Ron pleaded trying to get through to Kim, who just her eye on her screen.

"According to the tracking chip I stalled in your Pandaroo a year ago, he is being held at a Caribbean island, which can only mean one thing Drakken's lair." Wade informed the teen hero, who's face went as red as her hair colour.

"The Tweebs have gotten Drakken and Shego involved! Right that's it!"

Kim then turned to Ron. "Ron, I want you to go and fetch my Pandaroo, I'll deal with the Tweebs!" Kim said in a menacing tone.

"But KP." Ron tried to ask but stopped when he saw Kim giving him a don't argue with me face.

"On second thoughts I'll go, come Rufus, Wade can send a ride for us?"

"Doing it now." Wade said typing.

With that Ron grabbed the kimmunicator and headed out of the room, leaving Kim on her own.

"Now to end this once and for all!" Kim said to herself menacingly as she excited her room and began thinking about end this prank war that has gone on for long enough.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kim was vacuuming in the Possible's living room with their Dyson, it is part of her evening chores and she didn't mind doing it, because it what pays for her allowance at the end of the week.

While Kim was doing her chore, she spotted two NBA baseball caps with their backs facing Kim, so you couldn't the front end of them.

"Perfect!" Kim smirked, as she removed the dust bag from the Dyson to carry out another prank on Jim and Tim.

A couple of hours later Jim and entered the living room full of excitement.

"You're looking forward to the big game tonight Tim?!" Jim asked happily.

" You betcha, let's hope the Golden State Warriors score big tonight!" Tim jumped in excitement, as he went to grab his cap at the same time Jim.

But when the twins put the caps on their heads, they felt something wired and soft on their hands.

"Ah dust!" The twins exclaimed in horror, as they begin to sneeze, why Kim just smirked to herself in the kitchen.

"I can do any prank!" Kim said to herself proudly, while drinking her coffee, as the tweebs continued on sneezing throughout the house.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

End of Chapter 6: What will be the fate of Kim's Pandaroo?

Stay tuned for Chapter 7 to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes: Hey my fellow readers, here is the chapter when everything goes too far, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Outside Drakken's lair in the Caribbean Islands, Ron and Rufus were making their way towards the mad genius's workplace to rescue Kim's Pandaroo.

"Man, who would have thought the Tweebs would play this dirty?" Ron asked Rufus, who just shrugged. "Oh BTW, thanks for spilling the beans on my birthday surprise for Kim."

Rufus noticed Ron's glare and became sheepish. "Sorry." Rufus squeaked before noticing Ron smiling.

"No really. Thanks little buddy. I got twice the affection I always get." Ron said, high fiving his little buddy before making their way inside the lair. Once in, they find Shego on a high platform, expecting their arrival while tapping her feet.

"Well, look who it is. Kimmie's dorky boyfriend, Stoppable." Shego said with a nasty grin, making Ron growl.

"No games, Shego! Where is Pandaroo?!" Ron asked with a serious face. Shego then pressed a button and Pandaroo was then lowered. Ron and Rufus could see that Kim's Cuddle Buddy was hanging on a suspension rope.

Ron and Rufus began to pace forward, before Shego raised her right hand.

"I wouldn't go so far, Stoppable." Shego said, pressing a button to reveal a shark tank at the bottom of the floor where Pandaroo dangled over.

"Always with the shark tanks." Ron said, not surprised.

"Oh boy." Rufus said, face palming himself.

"One step Stoppable, and these sharks are gonna have a fine lunch out of Mr. Pandaroo here." Shego warned with a sinister smile. Rufus then whispered something into Ron's ear which made him smile.

"Wait! Wouldn't they rather have a dinner of mole rat?!" Ron asked, lunging Rufus forward, distracting Shego as the mole rat landed and danced all over the green villain's face, blinding her.

"Agh! Get your mole rat off of me!" Shego yelled, struggling to reach Rufus, not noticing that she was bumping into the control panel. Then, she pushed the 'lower' button, lowering Pandaroo at a fast rate.

"Oh no!" Ron said. He then jumped forward and caught Pandaroo in the nick of time, before he dived into the shark filled waters. "Pandaroo, you're alive!" Ron then noticed the sharks all swimming around him. "But I'm gonna die." Ron said somewhat frightened at the sight of the big fish closing in on him.

Ron looked around the lair noticing that a certain blue villain was missing . "Where's Drakken?" Ron asked at random.

"Dr D and his cousin are at his scrapyard watching the latest episode of The Grand Tour, anyway back to the main reason why you're here." Shego said while reaching for the control panel again. "Now come on boys you have different course!" Shego said taunting the sharks to try and make Ron a Fish's lunch.

Rufus saw his master in trouble, then climbed onto Shego's hair, pulled it, making them both fall into the shark tank.

"Agh!" Shego yelled as she fell into the shark pool with a big splash which diverted the shark's attention away from Ron and Rufus.

"Run!" Rufus squeaked. He and Ron then swam out of the tank, leaving Shego to deal with the hungriness of the blood thirsty sharks as they left the lair.

"Nice sharks! Nice, nice sharks!" Shego said trying not to be scared of the predators trying attack her. "Dr D is so going to get it when gets back!" Shego yelled to herself while still trying to fight off the big fish.

"Pandaroo's looking cool." Ron panted as he saw there was no damage. "Thanks buddy. Let's go tell KP about this. I just hope she'll come to her senses about the Tweebs." Oh how wrong he would be.

* * *

Meanwhile at Middleton's Go Kart and Video Game Shack, Jim and Tim were riding go karts, both clearly happy with themselves, thinking they have ended the prank war, once and for all. "Man, these things are wicked fast." Jim said with a smile as he sped past his brother, then caught up with him.

"If we're correct, Kim has now been grounded by mom and dad, and her birthday has been cancelled, meaning we have finally won the prank war!" Tim said.

"Hicka Bicka Boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoo Sha!" Tim replied, but then a seriously fast pink go kart has bumped into both boys' karts, sending them into a spin. Jim and Tim took a look and saw a seriously furious Kim with eyes that looked like they were ready to kill someone.

"Oh no it's the angry big sister!" The twins mocked making Kim explode in temper.

"YOU TWEEBS ARE THE WORST BROTHERS EVER!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs. "YOU TWO GAVE AWAY MY PANDAROO TO MY ARCH FOES!"

"So what?!" Jim yelled back. "You're way too old to be sleeping with a Cuddle Buddy anyway!"

"Shouldn't you be grounded right now?!" Tim yelled somewhat astonished.

"I DON'T CARE IF I GET GROUNDED FOR HURTING YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY ANYMORE! I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THIS WHOLE PRANK WAR! ALL I CARE IS ABOUT MAKING YOU TWO SUFFER!" Kim yelled so loud that her throat started to hurt.

"WE DON'T CARE EITHER!" Both Tweebs yelled in unison not backing down.

"FINE! LET'S SEE WHO CARES THE LEAST!" Kim yelled before gunning her kart's engines the same time as the Tweebs, engaging in a game of chicken, speeding down the go kart like two jousters rushing to knock each other off their horses.

"KIM YOU SO GOING TO GET GROUNDED!" Both twins yelled in anger, as they showed their determination to win this prank war, as they closer and closer to their older sister.

As the game of go kart chicken got more and more tense, as the karts got closer to each other, Kim kept on getting the voice of her boyfriend in her head.

"Its not worth it KP." Kim kept on reading in her head a few times, until she realised it had gone far enough this prank war for sure.

"Ron's right this really isn't worth it." Kim said to herself, before slamming on the brakes immediately bringing her pink go kart to a complete stop with Kim leaping forward a bit in her seat.

However, while Kim had stopped her go cart, hoping it signal the end of the prank war, the tweebs on the other hand, just kept on going until they collided with Kim's ride, busting their arms in the process.

"Ow!" Both twins wailed in pain and cried at the same time, while Kim had a look of slight horror at the sight of her twin brothers in pain.

"Don't you worry, I'll get the first aider!" Kim said while dashing out of her go kart to get to the nearest available medical treatment, this was not how any of them wanted their prank war to for sure.

* * *

***Flashback***

Kim was busy washing the dishes in the sink, while dancing to her favourite Britinia song.

Kim was enjoying herself so much, that she didn't notice her twin brothers with ruined baseball caps, sneak up behind her, with a bottle of syrup.

"Ok." Jim whispered to Tim. "On the count, 1, 2,3!" Jim yelled at the last number, giving Tim the signal to open fire and squirt the Log Cabin syrup all over Kim's hair, clothes face and shoes, Kim looked like a right mess for sure.

"TWEEBS!" Kim roared at them, as they scarpered away from the anger teen hero, as she fumed over now sicky clothes, while she chased after them again for setting another prank on her.

***End o Flashback***

* * *

End of Chapter 7:


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: Here it is the final chapter, we find out who gets punished and by how much.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Back at the Possible Residence, a bandaged Kim with a concerned Ron, and a badly wounded Jim and Tim were facing an angry James and Anne, who have heard all about the fiasco with Kim's Pandaroo and at the Middleton Go Kart and Video Game Shack. Kim and Ron prepared themselves for angry words, but both parents had angry eyes for only both twins.

"I cannot seriously believe the nerve of you two boys!" Anne yelled. "All I ask of you is to put a stop to this, and you two couldn't even do that! Instead, you had to resort to playing dirty and putting your sister's favourite thing in danger! And now look at you two!" Anne yelled out pointing at her two sons injured look.

"Mom, I-" Kim wanted to say, feeling extremely guilty. She basically played a part in hurting the Tweebs and the whole prank war, and felt that she deserved to be punished just as much as the Tweebs.

"Kimmie, you're not in any trouble. You basically had the guts to stop when you should of. Unlike your brothers here." Anne said softly before turning back to both Jim and Tim. "I should have become a veterinarian and sewed fur and tails on you two, because you behaved like animals! Animals would have been a lot easier because I could have had you both fixed!" With the yelling out of the way, it was now punishment time.

"For all the good it does, you're both grounded! Again!" James said harshly, to the shock of both Jim and Tim. Kim hung her head down in shame, feeling sorry for her brothers. She had played dirty too, but she did not get grounded like her brothers.

"But-" Jim and Tim tried to argue but it was futile.

"No buts!" Both James and Anne yelled in unison. Jim and Tim then glared at their sister, stuck their tongues out, and walked upstairs. Kim, still feeling guilty, ran upstairs to apologize to both Tweebs.

"Guys, don't be mad at me. I-" Kim tried to say before both Tweebs put a hand to their faces.

"We hate you." Both Jim and Tim said in unison before slamming the door in her face. Kim was now sad and guilty as she walked back to the living room.

"You boys can forget the Indianapolis 500 this year well!" James yelled up the stairs, as Kim entered the room.

"Guys, look as annoying as the Tweebs are, I don't think they deserve this." Kim said to both parents. "I feel like I should get grounded as well."

"Oh honey. None of this is your fault. Look, we appreciate you being thoughtful of your brothers, but sooner or later, they need to realize the importance of growing up. And that means facing the consequences of their actions." Anne said, softly.

"And in the meantime, you should get some well needed rest. Your birthday is tomorrow." James said with a smile, making Kim smile back.

"OK. Night guys." Kim said, grabbing Pandaroo and heading upstairs with Ron. Despite her smile, Kim still felt incredibly sad and guilty over the whole thing.

* * *

"What's the matter, KP? You won. Isn't that what you wanted?" Ron asked as his girlfriend changed out of her clothes and into her pyjamas.

"I know. But then I kept remembering what you said about revenge not being worth it, and when the Tweebs got busted, I just felt sorry for them." Kim said, slipping into her bed and hugging Pandaroo tightly and then turned back to Ron.

"You know If I had the doctor's Tardis, I would go back a few weeks and prevent this prank war from even starting." Kim stated showing how much she has regretted this prank war from happening.

Ron returned a chuckle to Kim. "Whoa there KP you might with be careful with, you might bump into some Daleks!" Ron said happily, to which Kim returned a smile to her boyfriend.

Kim and Ron then returned to reality

"I get how you feel about your brothers." Ron said, slipping into Kim's bed, settling right next to her, while Rufus headed for the draws by the bed. "Sooner or later you got to realize that no matter how much they get on your nerves, revenge isn't worth it. I mean, you clearly don't feel happy, right?" Kim shook her head 'no'. "And your brothers have helped you get out of some nasty sitches before, remember?"

"Yeah. Like that time with the mind control chips." Kim said with a smile. "Or that time you turned into a mutant after eating to much Bueno Nacho." Both Kim and Ron just laughed at that memory.

"You're right Ron. I'll make it up to the Tweebs tomorrow. Night Ron and Night Rufus." Kim then placed a kiss on Ron's lips, and the two then fell asleep into the night.

"Nighty night!" Rufus squeaked to Kim and his master before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next night, Kim, Ron, James, and Anne returned back to the Possible household, with Kim wearing her special purple birthday dress that she bought at Club Banana that she got with her birthday money from Nana Possible. They had just come back from Kim's 18th birthday party at Bueno Nacho, and had some leftover birthday cake wrapped in foil. And Kim was holding her new Wolfeagle Cuddle Buddy very tightly, loving it even more because it came from Ron. It was a great night. "Did you enjoy your birthday, Kimmie Cub?" James asked as he put the leftover cake in the fridge.

"I sure did, Daddy." Kim said with a smile and went up to hug him tightly.

"Ahh, my Kimmie cub is all grown up now!" James Possible said with joy, as shed a light tear from his face.

Anne came over and pulled Kim into a deep hug.

"I can't believe it was 18 years ago today when you graced us with your lovely face." The red head doctor said, while crying tears of joy.

Kim was completely overwhelmed with joy at her two parents.

"You two are the best parents in the world!" Kim exclaimed in pure happiness, as she pulled her mother and father into one big hug along with her new cuddle buddy.

"Your welcome." Anne and James simply said together, they were just glad that Kim really loved her birthday celebrations.

James Possible looked at the kitchen clock and then back to Kim.

"Alright Kimmie cub, me and your mother are going to call in for the night." James Possible said, as he and his wife began making their way upstairs, before stopping and looking at Kim again.

"Happy birthday baby girl!" James and Anne said together proudly, before making their way up the stairs again towards their bedroom after a very special day.

Once Kim parents were out of sight, Kim then turned to Ron.

"Happy birthday KP!" Ron said happily, as pulled Kim into a hug and kissed her greatly, while Kim returned the gesture.

Kim and Ron kissed for a good couple of minutes before finally breaking the embrace.

"Hey Ron, I've just thought of something, I'm going make it up to the tweebs by giving them the rest of my birthday cake, what do you think?" Kim asked Ron for a second opinion on her gesture, to which he nodded very happily.

"Sounds good to me, now you go and do, while I get ready for bed." Ron said, as he went upstairs towards Kim's room and went in through the door to look like that he was going to get changed.

* * *

Kim, meanwhile, got the remaining pieces of cake enough for two and headed towards the Tweebs door with a quiet knock.

"Tweebs?" Kim said in a concerned tone. "Can I come in please?" Kim asked.

There was no reply, so Kim just opened the door herself with one hand while still holding the cake and headed in to find both Jim and Tim sitting in their beds looking as glum as prisoners who were about to be sent to the chair.

Kim couldn't take seeing the sadness in her brothers, so she just got straight to the point.

"I want you two to have these last two pieces of cake, its my way of saying sorry for this whole prank going a bit too far." Kim said still concerned, as she placed the cake down on the tweebs desk.

Jim and Tim all of sudden went bright eyed, when they saw the cake in their room.

"You want us to have this cake?" Jim and Tim said in unison slightly confused at why their sister was willing to make it up to them.

"Yes I do, now come here!" Kim said happily, as she held her arms out as gesture to get Jim and Tim into a hug, to which they gladly obliged, tackling their sister warmly, while not trying to ruin her new dress.

"We're sorry too Kim!" Jim and Tim said happily, as they ended their hug.

"Lets all agree." Jim began. "That this prank war is over." Tim added and finished to which Kim agreed.

"Yes its over Tweebs, now tuck in!" Kim said, as she handed Jim and Tim their individual pieces of cake, before almost immediately eating it as fast as a cheetah.

After finishing up eating the cake, Jim and Tim pulled Kim into a hug once again to show they have truly forgiven her.

Meanwhile Ron and Rufus stood at the door frame of the tweebs bedroom feeling touched by the kind gesture Kim did for her brothers.

"Aw, doesn't that make you really warm and fuzzy on the inside Rufus?" Ron asked his mole rat pet, to which he replied with an expected answer.

"Aw!" Rufus squeaked, while crossing his little hands together, relieved that knowing the prank war is truly over now.

But how did it all begin?

* * *

***Flashback***

Jim and Tim stood in the kitchen of the Possible residence fighting over a simple blueberry.

"I saw it first, so I get it!" Jim yelled, while Tim just shook his head in disagreement.

"Nah uh, I laid first hands on it, so it is mine, now let go!" Tim yelled, while his brother stood there in defiance not backing down, before continuing on arguing.

After 25 minutes of constant arguing between, just walked into the kitchen, seeing no harm in just eating the blueberry herself.

"There Tweebs, now nobody gets it." Kim said smugly, as she walked out of the kitchen unrepentant not knowing what this was going to cause over the next few weeks between her and her brothers.

"Kim you have just started a war!" Jim and Tim said loudly, so that their sister could hear, to which she just laughed it off.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

End of Chapter 8:

Well did you enjoy this story, if you did please feel free to leave a review if you wish, see you soon with more Kim Possible stories!


End file.
